legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 15: Part 4/Transcript
Part 4. (The heroes arrive in FernGully via Raven VTOL.) David: Stay above the trees, Salt! Salt: Copy that, Johnson! Gideon: Boosters on! (The heroes drop from the ship and then use their boosters to control their fall. They all make it safely.) David: Mick, we're on the ground. Mick: (Comms) Good! I'll be waiting for you guys to meet with Crysta. David: Got it. (The heroes move through the forest. They successfully locate Crysta.) Cal: That blue spec. (To Crysta) Crysta! (Crysta approaches the heroes.) Crysta: Alex? Cal: Hey! It's been a while! These are my friends. (With Cloe) And this is my adoptive daughter. Crysta: Nice to meet all of you. (To Cal) What brings you here? Daniel: Well, we got an alert about some tree here in FernGully. Cal: Crysta, is Hexxus still trapped? Crysta: Yes he is. I don't know why you're worried. (Meanwhile, Zeltrax is watching the heroes speak with Crysta.) Zeltrax: Maybe it's because I have something in mind. (Zeltrax is seen with red spray paint.) Zeltrax: This choice may be indirect, but if destroy this tree myself, I'll be detected too easily. (Zeltrax sprays an X on the tree and teleports out. The X starts to bubble.) Hexxus: (Whispering) Hexxus. (The heroes then meet with Mick, who's sitting with Holly.) Mick: There you are guys! Gideon patched me into Sentinel UAV footage. (Pulls up an image on his Ninja Comm) Look at this. It's not good. (The heroes look at the footage. They see a type of machine emitting smoke headed near FernGully.) Cal: A lumberjack firm. They're cutting down trees. If they get to Hexxus' prison and chop it down, we'll be in a world of hurt! Mick: We need to return to base! David: We need to get there quick and without polluting the area! (Gets out a teleportation grenade) Hang on everyone. You might feel slight discomfort when we get back to the Safehouse. (The teleportation grenade goes off, teleporting the heroes away. Crysta then sees something flying the sky, a ship that looks like a lion. Later, the heroes are seen in another dimension. Brody and David are seen scouting the area. All of a sudden, they are attacked by Preston and Daniel. They begin a sword fight. Brody swings his Star Blade at Daniel, while Preston swings his at David. David and Daniel manage to block the strikes with their armor. Brody however counters with a kick and knocks Daniel to the ground. David kicks Preston to the ground. Brody points his Star Blade at Daniel, and David points his weapon at Preston.) Brody: You guys are getting good. (To FILSS) FILSS, terminate Combat Immersion! (The simulation is terminated. Brody and David help Daniel and Preston up. They approach the consoles. Cloe has a new knife with her.) Preston: Hey Cloe. Nice blade. Cloe: This one is pretty cool. Check this out! (Cloe brings out a dummy Spectre robot. She inserts the knife through an access panel. She starts to do something.) Daniel: Oh! I know what she's doing! She's hacking it! (Cloe completes the hack.) Cloe: You got that right! Once I insert this to any console or robot, I can hack it and reprogram it. Redbot: Ummm.... Cloe: Tsk. I won't do that to you, Redbot. I know you too well. (Meanwhile at FernGully, the wood cutting vehicle approaches the tree that Hexxus is trapped in.) Ralph: Hey Tony, where's Zak? Tony: His shift ended. He must've clocked out early. (Eats a sandwich) Ralph: What's with people these days. They're becoming lazy. (The machine begins to cut the tree. The cutting causes slight vibrations.) Tony: WHOA! What is that?! Ralph: Hey Tony, do you think the Leveler can handle that baby? Tony: Leveler eats everything. Ralph: Just like you. (Tony increases the power, then grabs Ralph by his collar.) Tony: How many times do I gotta threaten your life? (It cuts the tree and process it, turning it into wood planks. Suddenly, a black goo oozes from the planks. It makes its way into the vents. Back at the Safehouse, the alarm goes off.) Mick: What? (Looks at the screen to see the tree cut down.) Oh no. Cal: We need to go. Now! Mick: Before you guys go, take the Ninja Fusion Star! (Brody picks up the Ninja Fusion Star.) Brody: Got it! (The heroes exit the base. At the Leveler back in the forest, the goo, which is actually Hexxus, continues to make his way through the machine, consuming a high amount of smoke. He then enters a pipe full of smoke and shuts the lid. The heroes are seen on a Raven transport.) Gideon: Our target is a woodworking machine called the "Leveler". The owners of the Leveler are Tony and Ralph. Those two sods can barely keep their bloody work station clean and they always eat on the fucking job. If they were the ones that released Hexxus, then chances are they never knew what was in that tree. Our mission is the board the Leveler and deactivate it before Hexxus can commandeer it. Cloe and Mick put together numerous copies of the Data Knife. We now have them in our arsenal along with the Ninja Fusion Star. Remember: Only use the Fusion Star as a last resort. Vital tests show that we nearly killed Juniper Montage with that kinda of power. Brody: Got it! (The VTOL arrives over FernGully. The heroes boost out.) Daniel: Fever, get out of here! We don't wanna ring the bad guy dinner bell! Salter: Copy! Bugging out!! (The VTOL flies away. The heroes make there way to Crysta and Magi. They see Crysta, very disturbed. The heroes see the tree cut down.) Gideon: Fucking hell. Cal: This... is very, very bad. Daniel: The Leveler was here. (Activates Ninja Comm) Redbot, can you pinpoint the Leveler's location. Redbot: I'm on it! (Meanwhile, at the Leveler, Hexxus exits the smokestack and makes his way on top, consuming large amounts of smoke.) Hexxus: Ahhhh. Delicious. A first-class smoke. Mother's milk. (Looking at the leveler) And what is this delightful thing? And how did I get out of that tree? (Looks at Tony and Ralph) Of course. Humans. What wonderful creatures. So clever, so helpful. I must take this wonderful human thing to... (enters a vent) FernGully. (Evil laughter) (Back in the Leveler's cockpit...) Hexxus: (Intercom) New orders, boys. You're going to FernGully, and I want you there by morning. Tony: By morning? Uh, I don't know if we can do that. Hexxus: Then you'll just have to work harder, then. Double shifts. No breaks. Tony: No breaks?! Hexxus: And make sure you plenty of oil. Tony: Roger that! We'll give her the gas! Ralph: Hey Tone. You know what this means. Tony: Yeah. (Chuckling) Beaucoup overtime. (Tony powers the Leveler on. Hexxus moves along.) Hexxus: Oh, what a miraculous device. (Chuckling) I'm really getting the hang of this. I really believe we are destined to be soul mates. (Back at the Safehouse, Redbot locates the Leveler.) Redbot: Mick! I found the Leveler! (Notices something) Suffering Circuits! (Mick comes to investigate.) Mick: Oh no. (Gets on Comms) Guys, Hexxus is beginning to transform! You need to stop him now! Daniel: You got it! (The heroes then make their way to the Leveler.) Gideon: Cormack, we at the Leveler! Cormack: (Comms) Copy that, Gideon! We pulled up the schematics. They should be on your HUD now. "Kingpin": All units! Be advised! We are detecting an influx of power inside the Leveler! Gideon: Bloody hell! GET DOWN!! (The heroes go into hiding. The Leveler passes them.) Gideon: Board it!! NOW!!! (The heroes get onto the side of the Leveler.) Gideon: Access panel! Sarah: Hacking!!! (Sarah inserts the Data Knife into the lock and unlocks it. The heroes enter.) Gideon: Okay. We need to find Hexxus, and shut him up! Get those Element Stars ready! (Gideon is all of a sudden whipped by a black smoke. It's Hexxus.) Hexxus: (Evil laughter) Well, if it isn't the Order. Cal: It hasn't been long enough, Hexxus! Brody: Time to get this over with! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!! (The Rangers insert their stars and spin them.) Rangers: NINJA SPIN!! Levi: Let's get it done! (The Rangers give their all against Hexxus, but Hexxus easily over powers them.) Hexxus: Is that all you got?! Preston: Not yet!! ELEMENT STAR!! Rangers: NINJA FOREST ATTACK!! (The Rangers use vines to attack Hexxus, but he rots the vines with ease.) Preston: Oh no! Brody: His life force is pure pollution! Levi: Let me handle this guy! STORM STAR! TORNADO MODE!! NINJA TORNADO ATTACK!! (Levi spins up a tornado and hurls it at Hexxus. Hexxus becomes disfigured.) Levi: That oughta do it! (Hexxus regenerates.) Hexxus: Don't be too sure! Levi: What?! (Hexxus lets out a powerful attack, blasting the heroes out of the Leveler.) Gideon: (Comms) Mick! Our mission's been compromised! We need evac! (Salter's VTOL arrives.) Salter: Get on board!! (The heroes board the VTOL and retreat from FernGully.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts